


关于小总裁被玩坏的故事

by Rafful



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafful/pseuds/Rafful
Summary: 总裁受 道具
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 69





	关于小总裁被玩坏的故事

某集团会议室里，我们的小莫总坐在会议桌的主位上，“认真”的听着下面一群人的汇报。  
而坐在他旁边的贺秘书偷偷的瞥向坐在他旁边的莫总，看着他隐忍的模样，嘴角的笑意越发浓厚。  
他一只手在桌下拿着一个小小的遥控器，轻轻的推动了一下开关…  
“唔…”  
旁边的莫关山身形微微颤抖了一下，发出了一声低吟，脸色也变得比之前更加红润了。  
“莫总怎么了吗？”  
正在讲述近日业绩情况的耳尖部门经理听到了这一声低吟，抬起头看向主位上的莫关山，怀疑是不是自己说错了什么话。  
而在底下听他讲话的也好，已经因无聊而有些走神的也好，所有人都因为这一身问候轻轻抬起头看向了莫关山。  
被众人注视的目光让莫关山感到些许羞耻却也更加敏感，使他面色潮红更甚。  
而贺天似乎是根本不想发过他，甚至是有意在捉弄他。  
贺天在桌下的手悄悄的将跳蛋震动的频率调高。  
“唔哈…”  
突然而来的剧烈震动刺激着敏感的内壁，让毫无防备的莫关山再次呻吟出声，甚至连带肉穴里喷出一股淫水。  
“没，没事…你们继续…我听着呢。”  
莫关山努力的调整呼吸，想要压下体内的燥热。  
他侧头警告的看了贺天一眼，意思不言而喻。  
而贺天置若罔闻，他另一只空闲的手借着桌子的遮挡向莫关山伸了过去，隔着裤子轻轻的挑逗着莫关山的分身。  
分身因为后穴的刺激已经挺立起来甚至流出了淫液，沾湿了那块布料。  
贺天的手轻轻的挑逗着，莫关山咬着下唇防止自己呻吟出声。  
可是下身的刺激源源不断的向他袭来，前后虽然都被抚慰着但他却并没有得到满足。  
太轻了  
他想要被重重的玩弄  
，  
他想要贺天的分身进入他，玩弄他不知餍足的小穴，顶弄他的敏感点，狠狠地贯穿他，将他操到高潮，操到他发不出一点声音甚至失禁，然后将他的精液射入他的体内…  
这样想着他的后穴不禁涌出来更多淫液，浸湿了他的内裤，后穴的瘙痒让莫关山快要受不了了  
好想要…  
想要贺天…  
想要他操他…  
莫关山的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，面色潮红。  
旁边的贺天看到他这副模样心里便有了答案。  
小家伙又开始发骚了呢…  
可贺天偏不如他愿，将跳蛋震动的频率调到了最小。  
莫关山明显的感受到原本震动剧烈的跳蛋不再剧烈震动，而是轻微震动起来。  
而这轻微的震动让莫关山原本还有点慰藉的后穴一下子空虚起来。  
他求助的看向贺天，想让贺天调高频率。  
贺天看着莫关山氤氲的双眼满是欲求不满的样子下身更是硬的难受。  
可他表面上却无动于衷，还微笑着提醒莫关山要好好听下属汇报。  
可现在的莫关山哪还有心情听他们的汇报，他只想被贺天干到大腿抽搐，干到他起不了床，干的他只能浪叫着要求贺天狠操他…  
越想后穴越痒，就连胸前的乳头也微微挺立起来，顶着洁白的衬衫，似乎想要吸引旁边人的注意然后按压蹂躏它…  
莫关山幻想着和贺天做爱的样子  
幻想着那种爽快…  
不…快要不行了…  
他看向旁边的贺天，看他戏谑的眼神就像是再说这么多人看你怎么办。  
他看着下面员工认真汇报的样子，心里有了一个想法…  
让他们都走，散会就可以了  
他就可以和贺天酣畅淋漓的做一场…  
他这么想着也就这么做了  
他拍了拍手打断了正滔滔不绝汇报的人  
那人诧异的看着莫关山，以为自己说错做错了什么惹到了自家总裁。  
莫关山拼命压抑住自己的欲望，轻咳一声而后说道：  
“今天我的身体不太舒服，会议就到这里吧。”  
说着他头也不回的匆忙回到他的办公室，生怕别人看到他的不对劲。  
而会议室的众人还处在懵逼中  
这就散会了？不会是我们做错了什么吧  
他们看向贺天，莫总的秘书。  
而知道莫关山为什么匆匆跑出去的莫关山嘴角让人捉摸不透的笑。  
他没有理会那些人而是收拾好东西径直朝莫关山的办公室走去…  
贺天一进办公室就看到了坐在沙发上只穿一件白衬衫正在自慰的莫关山。  
沾满淫水的跳蛋早已被他扔到一旁，没有遥控器的跳蛋对他而言一点用都没有，轻微的震动更是只能让他越来越痒。  
莫关山看到贺天进来用氤氲着水汽的双眼看着贺天，诱人的红唇轻启：  
“贺天…快来操我…唔—好难受，里面好痒…”  
莫关山轻轻的扒开自己的后穴，正对着贺天引诱着他，语气有些委屈。  
贺天看着莫关山将自己的穴肉撑开，被道具玩弄许久的肉穴沾染着淫糜的水光，粉色的穴口也变得红润，正一张一翕的等着贺天的进入。  
贺天轻轻的带上门将文件和笔记本电脑放到办公桌上，然后缓步走向莫关山。一边走一边解着自己的裤子。  
等到走到莫关山身前他因欲望而挺立的肉棒已经因解除束缚而弹了出来，他看着莫关山欲求不满的样子轻笑一声，挺立的肉棒轻轻拍了拍莫关山的脸，然后放的他嘴边  
摩挲几下  
“宝贝乖，帮老公舔，舔好了老公操爽你，嗯？好不好…”贺天附在他耳边暧昧的对他说道，说完还对着莫关山的耳朵吹了口气。  
莫关山听到贺天说操他他便毫不犹豫的张开嘴开始帮他口。  
莫关山先用粉嫩的舌尖轻轻舔去肉棒顶端分泌的淫液，然后开始一点点含进去，尽量避免着牙齿触碰到贺天的肉棒，吮吸舔抵。  
莫关山努力的吞吐着，奈何贺天的尺寸他实在是无法完全吞下，余下的部分只能用手帮他。  
莫关山嘴里含着贺天的肉棒，想象着贺天在操他，后穴更是痒得不行。他摇晃着臀部想要引起贺天的注意。  
贺天看着莫关山殷红的唇吞吐着他的肉棒，面色红润，眼睛微眯着，还不知羞耻的摇晃着白嫩的屁股，画面着实香艳。  
他突然使劲顶弄了一下，一下顶到了喉咙，这一下让莫关山措手不及，眼角被逼出了泪水。  
他抬眼略带嗔怪的看了贺天一眼  
因为被贺天的强制顶入使他眼尾被逼出了泪水，他抬眼眼尾猩红的带着嗔怪撒娇的眼神，这一眼却让贺天兽性大发  
他薅着莫关山的头发顶弄着，每一次都深入喉咙。  
…“呜呜…”  
莫关山被他弄的只能呜呜叫着，他嘴和下巴都酸了，就希望贺天赶紧射，好快点满足他…  
莫关山的手空闲下来便深入自己的后穴慰藉着自己，这一幕被贺天看见，他将莫关山的手抽出，在几个深喉之后便尽数射在了莫关山嘴里和脸上。  
贺天看着在他射精后呆愣的瘫在沙发里的莫关山，看着他把嘴里的精液尽数咽了下去，然后舔了舔唇边的精液。  
贺天看着脸上布满精液的莫关山，看着粉嫩的舌舔走殷红的唇边的乳白的精液，看着莫关山洁白的衬衫因一系列的动作而变得褶皱，大腿内侧因之前他的自慰和跳蛋的震动而布满水痕泥泞不堪，眼神变得血红。  
莫关山看着贺天射精之后毫无动作的样子不禁站起身站在沙发上抱住贺天。  
他的双手搂住贺天的脖子，头靠在他的肩窝，双腿缠上贺天的腰。  
他舔了舔贺天的锁骨然后喘息着呢喃道：  
“贺天…唔…想要…”  
他说完又轻咬了一下贺天的锁骨，留下一排浅浅的牙印。  
贺天双手拖着莫关山的屁股然后走到办公桌前的办公椅上坐下。  
莫关山用后穴磨蹭着贺天的肉棒，后穴早就变得水淋淋的一收一缩的等着贺天进入。  
贺天感到莫关山的骚穴口正收缩着准备吞下他的肉棒。  
“贺天…快进来啊…后面好痒…”  
“宝贝该怎么求我？嗯？”  
莫关山几乎是哀求道  
“老公…求求你…操操骚宝贝吧，呜呜后面好痒”  
“宝贝乖，老公进来了…”  
话音刚落，莫关山期待已久的肉棒便进入了他瘙痒许久的后穴。  
“唔哈…好棒…”  
被填满的感觉让莫关山舒服的呻吟出声，他微微眯了眯眼感受着被填满的感觉，肠道蠕动着不让贺天离开。  
贺天也满足的叹息了一声。  
穴里的媚肉一收一缩的吸着他，温暖的让他不禁涨大了一点。  
贺天开始抽动，手也不闲着的玩弄着莫关山的乳头。  
乳头被他玩弄得红肿挺立，而贺天也尽职尽责的在莫关山身上印下吻痕。  
贺天下身由一开始缓慢的抽送一点点加快速度，他感受着穴内的媚肉在他抽出时不舍的吸附着他挽留着他，又在他使劲插入时被一点点挤开。  
他感受着蠕动的肠肉带给他的快感，狠命的抽插着这个骚浪的穴，专门戳刺他的敏感点。  
“啊啊啊——太，太快了——贺天…贺天，停…唔啊—哈…”  
突然加快的速度让莫关山有些吃不消，他被贺天顶弄的屁股抬起又狠狠落下，敏感点被猛力的撞击，太过强烈的刺激让他下意识的想要逃走，却被贺天禁锢着寸步难移。  
龟头顶开紧致的肠道，狠命的戳刺敏感点，莫关山被操的背脊酥麻，甚至脚趾都微微蜷缩起来，而他性器的顶端渗出越来越多的淫液。  
莫关山已经快要射精了。  
贺天这时却顶着莫关山的敏感点摩擦起来  
“不…不要——啊——”  
太过直接的刺激让莫关山头向后仰着射了出来。  
高潮中的后穴绞的死紧，让贺天又涨大几分。  
“不…不要再大了…唔哈——老公！老公不要了唔”  
莫关山感觉体内的性器又涨大几分有些惊慌，谁知贺天净不顾他还在高潮中的身体又开始冲撞起来。  
“唔——不要了…慢…慢点啊啊——”  
已经射过一次的莫关山有些累，和贺天连接的地方因为剧烈的动作已经撞击出了白沫，穴肉翻飞，显现出吞吃肉棒的画面。  
“乖，说点好听的。”  
贺天一边咬着莫关山的锁骨一边说道  
“老公…老公—慢，慢点…毛毛受不了了…”  
莫关山略带撒娇的在贺天耳边求饶道，轻舔他的脖颈示好。  
谁知贺天并没有慢下来反而越动越快，越进越深。  
“啊啊啊——贺天你骗我！唔…你明明——”  
莫关山被顶撞的一句完好的话都说不出口。  
“莫总…我明明什么？”  
可能是贺天的一声莫总让莫关山感到些许羞耻，使他的后穴咬的更紧了一些。  
“嘶…莫总怎么‘咬人’呢？”  
“我…哈、我哪里…哪里咬你了…”  
贺天竟然说他咬他！他哪有！  
“可你后面刚刚确实咬了我一下啊”  
贺天戏谑的声音说道。  
可莫关山并没有他想的那样恼羞成怒，而是很明显刻意的收缩了后穴，肠肉蠕动着绞紧贺天的巨大。  
“呃…”  
这猝不及防的收紧让贺天一个没憋住射了…  
贺天看着脸上带着得意神色的莫关山贺天笑了笑  
“行啊，宝贝学坏了啊？看来是老公没能好好满足你，你还能分心。看来要让宝贝感受一下失禁的快乐，这样你就不会分心了。”  
听到这句话的莫关山知道完蛋了，不知哪里来的力气推开莫关山离开他的束缚转身就跑。  
和贺天分离时还发出了非常羞耻的“啵”的一声，贺天射进去的液体也顺着大腿流了下来。  
贺天看着想要逃跑的莫关山毫不费力的把他揪了回来，让他上身趴在办公桌上然后挺身进入。  
“呃啊…老公我错了——错了…”  
莫关山没有办法只能求饶  
“晚了莫总，您夹我的时候就应该想到这种结局。”  
莫关山清楚明白  
得，自个这回真玩完了。  
“那…咱再做一次…哈…一次——好不好。”  
贺天把自己之前射进穴里的精液干到喷出，贴合的部位黏腻不已，听到莫关山这句话缓缓说道：  
“说是失禁就是失禁。”  
然后继续奋力的在小莫总身上耕耘。  
“啊——不——不要…唔…救命啊！…”  
在莫关山不知射了第几次也不知他们这是第几个体位后…  
“老公…呜…不…不要了…”  
“要坏了啊啊啊——”  
莫关山一边哭着一边看着猛干自己的贺天，后穴被操干到麻木，射进去的精液在几番操干后又涌出来，双腿间满是精液肠液的混合物，浑身布满吻痕掐痕和咬痕。  
前面也射不出任何东西。  
“好难受…唔”  
莫关山感到自己要射了，却只有一点透明的液体。  
“不——不行——射不出了…”  
贺天听到这话操干的更猛了  
“那就尿出来”  
说着狠命干着莫关山的前列腺  
“啊啊啊——”  
莫关山尖叫着射了，应该说…失禁了…  
莫关山射的时候后穴绞的异常紧致，贺天也便交代了出来，尽数射入莫关山体内。  
“唔…”  
射完以后他放开对莫关山的桎梏，莫关山脱力的瘫倒在沙发上，后穴因他的动作轻轻收缩然后挤出来了些许贺天射进去的精液。  
红肿的穴口吐出乳白的精液，这景色实在美艳  
贺天本想再大干一场，但看到莫关山疲惫到昏迷的样子便放下了这个念头。  
他平复了下心情带莫关山去办公室的休息室清洗去了。

————————————————————————————  
莫关山醒来以后感到身上还是清爽的  
“哼，你他妈还知道清理啊。”  
对于这点他还是很满意的，可当他动了一下感到了剧痛的腰部和屁股是，他那仅仅一点满意都没有了。  
“妈的贺天你以后莫挨老子！”  
莫关山即使嗓子嘶哑着还是吼道。  
“老婆不要啊我错了！莫总！！！”  
在外面刚买完吃的回来的贺天听到这句话感到整个世界都昏暗了。  
（明明是老婆太诱人了呜…(｡º̩̩́⌓º̩̩̀).゜）


End file.
